


the only friend I need

by komugis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komugis/pseuds/komugis
Summary: Kenma has a crush on Kuroo and suffers from Kuroo's flirty personality.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	the only friend I need

**Author's Note:**

> hiii this is the first thing i'm posting and i am not an experienced writer At All...like fr. so don't be too harsh please :( but do leave constructive critism if u have some! i would like to improve my writing skills. i hope u enjoy this short drabble

Kenma was the opposite of Kuroo. He was introverted, quiet and had a sharp tongue. Kuroo, on the other hand, was extroverted and louder than anyone he knew with an even louder laugh that could be heard from miles away. He was flirty and could smooth talk anyone.

Despite their differences they were like two puzzle pieces, they fit perfectly together. They had been bestfriends since they were kids, Kuroo immediatly approaching him on the playground when he saw him by himself. It was like a weird coming of age movie, the way they met. Ever since that day they've been inseperable, even though Kenma often throws sarcastic and sometimes a bit harsh comments at Kuroo. He didn't know why he did that, Kuroo was really sweet to him. He would quietly sit by his side on bad days and let Kenma talk if he wanted to. He would offer to play games with him on his nintendo switch even though he barely knew how to. 

Kuroo would do anything to cheer Kenma up. Kenma would do the same to him, when no one else noticed, Kenma did. He noticed when Kuroo's smile wasn't real because his eyes didn't curve as much. He noticed how he wasn't as loud when he laughed if it was a fake one. He showed him in subtle ways that he cared, he would hold Kuroo in his arms when they were alone till he felt better. It pained him when he saw Kuroo like that. For the longest time he didn't know why, but he later realized that it was because he liked Kuroo. A lot. More than a bestfriend, more than anyone. 

He doubted Kuroo knew since he didn't talk much about his feelings and he didn't show much affection either. Kuroo talked about his feelings maybe a bit too much, he would walk into Kenma's room as if it was his own and groan loudly over the smallest inconveniences. Kenma acted like it bothered him, but he didn't mind the extra attention. What he did mind however, was when Kuroo was a bit too affectionate. When he would come a bit too close to Kenma's face with a playful look on his face. His lips a bit too close to Kenma's. He didn't hate it, however for the sake of his own heart he would push Kuroo away. Telling him to get off of him. He couldn't risk him hearing his heartbeat that was going so fast he swore his heart would jump out of his chest any second. They were friends, nothing more. Kuroo and his friendship meant a lot to him and it wasn't worth risking for the sake of his own selfish feelings. But sometimes, just sometimes, Kenma thought that maybe Kuroo liked him too. Or that he could grow to like him one day. He hoped, he really did. 

No one was like Kuroo, no one fit Kenma like he did. Kenma's small frame fit perfectly into Kuroo's larger one. When they held each others hands it felt like they had finally found their way home. Like Kenma's hand was created just to be held by Kuroo's. He liked to think that no one fit Kuroo better than him. After all, no one else has known him since they were kids and was there to witness all his embarrassing moments. Who could replace Kenma? Did Kuroo like someone better than him? Thoughts like these often filled his mind, but they would quickly be dismissed when Kuroo would notice Kenma's eyebrows furrowing in thought and leaned in to kiss the small space between them. ”You're overthinking something again, don't be an idiot.” Kenma would rush to wipe off the kiss and pretended to be filled with disgust to hide his racing heart. It always made Kuroo laugh delightfully as if he had done something to be proud of. ”You're the idiot.” Kenma mumbled and averted his gaze away from Kuroo before he went back to focusing on the nintendo in his hands instead. 

Every moment with Kuroo was bliss to Kenma, even the moments when Kuroo would fall asleep and snore loudly by Kenma's side. He would lean forward and pinch the bridge of his nose just to see Kuroo's bewildered expression everytime. It brought a smile to his face knowing that only he saw this side of Kuroo. He wasn't the cool jock with a smooth tongue, to Kenma he was the silly nerd who would get way too emotional sometimes. To Kenma he was the most caring person in the world that he wouldn't trade for anything. He would never say that outloud, if anyone asked he would say that he'd trade Kuroo for a bread crumb in an instant. Kenma wished that he was brave enough to say these things to Kuroo, but he couldn't. He was afraid. He wished that he had the courage to just once lean forward and kiss Kuroo while the taller of the two was teasing him.  _ That'd teach him a lesson. _

But the truth was, Kenma just really wants to kiss Kuroo.


End file.
